Snowflakes and Christmas Cards
by only.a.small.fish
Summary: Korra likes showing off almost as much as she likes Asami's kisses.


A cold gust of wind sliced through Asami Sato's shiny black hair, sending it swirling into the air as she opened the door. She blinked in surprise as a joyful smile spread across her face.

"Korra!" she called back into the glowing warmth of the house. "Korra! It snowed!"

There was a thump from upstairs and a muffled shout.

"What?"

Asami grinned at the sound of Korra's heavy footfalls as she thudded down the stairs. The young Avatar crashed onto the bottom step and shot towards the door, trying to slam into Asami as gently as possible. Her eyes widened as she peered over Asami's shoulder.

The streets of Republic City were paved with the white powdery kiss of winter, glistening like a silent cloud under the moonlight. Korra felt a kind of relief build up in her chest, bubbling higher and higher until it exploded out of her throat in a high, clear laugh. She grabbed Asami's hand and pulled her out into the night, dancing wildly through the cold powder.

"I've missed this!" she cried, twirling about and flinging her hand out of Asami's grasp to hold her arms high above her. Korra laughed again and spun on her toes, feeling the cool air nip at the bare skin of her arms and face. She bent down and scooped up some snow with her bare hands and threw it into the air. It fell like glittering stars all around her.

She turned to Asami, her eyes alight with a passionate joy and her hand outstretched. "Dance with me."

Asami walked forwards gracefully and took Korra's hand in her own. She brought it close to her face and brushed her lips gently across Korra's browned palm. Her long, pale fingers then laced themselves in with the latter's contrasting beautifully in the moonlight. She felt Korra's arm sneak around her waist, pulling her in closely so that they touched, Korra's face only inches below her own.

Slowly, they began to move, neither leading, yet both knowing exactly what to do. Their eyes were locked together, as tightly woven as their hands.

"You're beautiful," Korra breathed, admiring the glowing beauty that she held so tightly in her arms. Asami smiled softly.

"Hush," she said, touching her nose to Korra's forehead and closing her eyes. "If you're too loud, the moon will hear you."

"Why don't you want her to hear me?" Korra asked quietly. Asami placed a small kiss to the smooth skin.

"Because then she will see you," she murmured. "And will want you to take her place." Asami tightened her fingers around Korra's.

"Because everyone knows, that the face of the moon is the most beautiful in all the world."

Korra blushed and sparkled with warmth, despite the chill of the night. "Don't say that," she muttered bashfully. "I'm not that pretty."

This time it was Asami's turn to laugh, only hers was soft and light. "Why are you lying Korra? You know you're beautiful."

"Stop making me blush."

Asami smirked. "No."

She leant down and pressed her lips to Korra's, the cold air between them disappearing in a blaze of love. Korra's hand fell from Asami's and she reached up to gently caress her lover's cheek. Asami smiled into the kiss and ran her hand through Korra's closely cropped hair, feeling the soft ends tickle her skin. Her eyes flashed open as she was suddenly lifted off the ground. She tugged her face away from Korra's in surprise.

"That's not fair!" she exclaimed. Korra grinned and began to walk back to the open door of the house, carrying Asami like a bride.

"Neither is making me blush," Korra smirked, nuzzling her face into Asami's neck softly. Asami giggled and pushed her away.

"I think it's perfectly fair," she declared, attempting to sit haughtily in Korra's arms. "Now put me down. I have to go finish decorating."

"Oh, I don't think so," Korra replied with a smirk. She hugged Asami's body closer and ran into the house as best she could. Once inside, she blew a gust of air at the door, slamming it shut and twirled Asami into the small living room of their shared house. Asami laughed as they danced past the Christmas tree, glowing with tiny, contained fires.

Korra finally dropped her onto the squishy blue cushions of their sofa. She plopped next to Asami and gave her delicate nose an affectionate poke.

"You're not allowed to move," she said, pushing Asami's shoulders back down as she tried to sit up again. Asami gave her a jokingly pouty expression.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Asami smirked. "What makes you think I'm going to do what you say?" Korra stood again and placed her hands on her hips, flexing her muscles.

"Because I'm the Avatar," she announced. Asami laughed.

"Can the Avatar hang Christmas cards?"

Korra grinned. "Are you doubting me?"

"Maybe."

"Let me prove it to you then!" Korra exclaimed, dashing to the open box of Christmas decorations from Varrick. She extracted a long string of lights, looked at it in confusion, then dropped it to the floor. Asami sniggered.

"Oh, shut it you," Korra said over her shoulder. She continued to root around inside the box, inspecting each decoration with curiosity. She finally pulled a spool of string and a pair of scissors from the bottom of the box.

"Aha!" she cried, holding them up triumphantly. She then pushed a chair from the adjoining dining room against a wall and clambered on top of it.

"What are you going to tie the string to?" Asami inquired. Korra flashed her a wink over her shoulder. With a flick of her fingers, two pegs pushed themselves out of the stone wall on both sides of the doorway into the dining room. Asami raised one elegantly arched eyebrow.

Satisfied with her lover's reaction, Korra resumed her task of cutting the string and tying around the peg. Asami admired the view of Korra from behind, watching the little movements of her hips and shoulder blades. She was slightly disappointed when Korra stepped down and moved the chair to the other side of the door, but found herself smiling again as Korra returned to her height upon the chair; she had a new angle.

Unfortunately for Asami, Korra wasn't up there for very long. She hopped down, oblivious to her audience and began looking around for the cards. She spotted the stack on the table quickly. She began to airbend them up into the air, flicking them open and hooking them over the slightly drooping string above her. Completely occupied, she didn't notice Asami rising off the sofa quietly.

"See? I'm the Avatar, I can do anythi-Ah!"

Korra jumped when Asami grabbed her from behind, causing the card she was airbending to fall onto her head.

"Asami!" she cried. "You scared the living daylight-"

She was cut off by Asami kissing her again, quickly and energetically. Asami lifted the card off her head and tossed it to the ground, wrapping her arms around Korra.

"Anything, huh?" she suggested with a smirk when she pulled away. "Show me."

Korra grinned. "It would be my pleasure."


End file.
